The role of the central nervous system through sympathetic regulation of arterial vascular tone is considered to be primarily responsible for the tonic and reflex control of blood pressure. This study tests the hypothesis that vascular compression of the medulla, at or near the root entry zone of the glossopharyngeal and vagus nerves, is etiologically related to essential hypertension.